1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube style cosmetic container structure and, more particularly, to a cosmetic container that can prevent liquid overflow when its enclosure cap is tightly screwed on, can prevent liquid backflow when its enclosure cap is screwed off for usage, and can not only isolate air pollution, but also ease squeezing by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
For a conventional cosmetic pencil, a user firstly uncaps it before dressing. Then cosmetic liquid is forced to flow out in the direction of the pencil head by holding the pencil rod by one hand, and turning the rotatable handle of the cosmetic pencil by another hand. Thereby, a dressing can be made. Therefore, the cosmetic pencil has to be used in a rotational way that complicates its application, and the cosmetic liquid might be polluted and quality degraded due to contacting air.
According to above description, the known cosmetic pencil has such defects that it is inconvenient to use and is liable to air pollution that affects quality. Therefore, a cosmetic container structure that can wholly eliminate aforementioned defects is made by the inventor according to his years of experience in the development and making of related products, and after careful research and active exploration as well as numerous tests and improvements in light of the problems occurring to the existing cosmetic pencil.